For the purpose of supporting pipes from the walls and ceilings of industrial and commercial buildings, clips of various kinds have been used. Typically, such clips have had the basic form of a staple, or alternatively of an eyelet.
One common method of mounting the pipe onto a wall has been to affix a strip of wood to the wall, to lay the pipe along the wall, and to screw or nail staples over the pipe and into the strip.
Special hangars, or pipe-stays, are available as proprietary items, which have a through-hole through which the pipe is assembled, and which are a little more sophisticated than a staple; but pipe-stays commonly also are simply screwed to the wall or ceiling.
It is usually the case, in buildings in which pipes are to be installed, that not just one pipe but many pipes are needed. The heavier pipes typically are suspended from rods which are screwed into the ceiling beams. It has been proposed to provide a clevis for attaching a pipe-stay to such a rod, for supporting the smaller pipes also from the rod, and this is an attractive proposition because the rods are already provided and installed for the purpose of supporting the heavier pipes.
However, there has not hitherto been available a suitable construction of clevis that leads to a convenient manner of arranging the pipe-stays on the rod. It has been proposed that the clevis should include a snap-action clamp, so that the clevis may be easily adjusted as to its height on the rod. The problem here is that the clamp force required to properly support the pipe is rather too high for a simple and cheap snap mechanism.
The invention is aimed at providing a construction of clevis which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which will allow a pipe-stay to be fixed to a ceiling rod, in a manner that is easy and foolproof to install, and yet is secure, once installed.